Gris
Gris is the leader of the Darkarians and son of Rorra, one of the pack's previous rulers. He makes some appearances in Out of the Shadows, and there's a possibility he will appear in A Sharptooth's Heart II, but this has yet to be confirmed officially by the author Sora W.T.K. Gris is gray in color with brown from his lower jaw, down his neck, along his underside, and across the underneath of his tail, and ends before it reaches the tip. His claws are light gray and his eyes are red against yellow. Gris is a cold-hearted ruler who is unaffected by words or force. He is determined to get his way, and looks down upon those he feels is inferior to him. He considers anyone weaker than him fair game, and will even kill one of his own pack members to prove his point. =Past= As a cubbie, Gris was just like any other youngster growing up. He had a pure heart, and was full of innocence. He enjoyed playing with the other cubbies, and was always curious about the outside world. He'd always try and sneak out and explore the scenery when he believed he couldn't get caught. There was a time when he went so far, he became lost, but luckily for him he stumbled upon a meeting Rorra was having with two sickleclaws, and he was safely returned home. He was reprimanded later that night by his father for wandering off like that. But being the only surviving cubbie of a litter of three, Rorra was determined to have his son follow in his footsteps and take his place when it was his time to go. When Gris was still just a cubbie, he was taken by his father and underwent rigorous brain-washing. Rorra pressured Gris to be just like him in every way, and told him that cruelty will guide him to a great life, and it will allow him to become leader of the pack. Needless to say, he succeeded, and by the time the training, Gris was a mirror image of his father when it came to personality. Before the brainwashing, Gris had been a very close friend of Siria (Dynamo), the future leader of the Rock Rangers. They became close friends because, on the days when they could sneak away from their families, they often met up and played together. But after the brainwashing, Gris betrayed Siria in the most horrible way. He deliberately poisoned Siria's sister and she died a slow and painful death. The friendship that Gris and Siria once shared was completely severed that day. When his father fought bravely in A Sharptooth's Heart II, Gris is taken to safety by a Darkarian nurse. After the battle, he discovers his father's body, cold dead, and the cause of death was a bite to the skull. He discovers soon that it was Axel who killed his father. The cubbie becomes outraged, his tiny heart filled with hatred and the lust for vengeance. Axel had left to become a loner, but that didn't stop Gris from having her hunted down. When he had assumed power when he became an adult, he sent his best Assassins to find her and kill her. A few days later, the Assassins returned, confirming they had successfully killed the yellow traitor, and to show proof, they tossed forth Axel's severed head. Gris only smirked victoriously. =Present= Gris is more powerhungry then ever! Feeling the desire for revenge on the Rock Rangers, Gris plots a conspiracy that went almost unnoticed long enough for the damage to become almost permanent. He disguises himself as Slasher to get Chomper to rally up sharpteeth to decimate the valley. He then puts a spell on the pathetic Rock Rangers to keep them from interfering with his plan until it was too late. He then plants an egg with a Stoneglare inside Ali to take care of the only valley residents he believed was capable of stopping him. Gris makes the mistake of talking about his plan without making sure Chomper wasn't nearby. The enraged sharptooth kills Gris, but the battle was not yet one. =Future= There is none. He is dead. Gris Gris Category:Fan Fiction